My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic
| language = | seasons = 8 | episodes = 195 | companies = DHX Media Hasbro Studios | channel = Discovery Family Treehouse TV | release = October 10, 2010 – present | rating = TV-Y | censored = | banned = | censored2 = | banned2 = | website = https://mylittlepony.hasbro.com | wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic | wikia = https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/ | imdb = tt1751105 }} My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is an American/Canadian animated TV series developed by Lauren Faust for Hasbro. The series premiered on Discovery Family on October 10, 2010 in the United States. American Censorship Canada General * On broadcasts of the episodes Boast Busters, Call of the Cutie, Party of One, and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, each occurrence of the word losers is muted.https://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic/International_edits Latin America General * The word darn is cut in all episodes, except for The Last Roundup where Rainbow Dash says ¡Rayos! Darn it!. * Oh my gosh! is replaced with ¡No puede ser! It can't be! and ¡Qué emoción! What a thrill! in the Latin American dub. * Cider is generally censored in all episodes, except for Sisterhooves Social where Rarity says Es el aroma a cidra de manzana tibia It's the aroma of warm apple cider. ** However, it is uncensored and mentioned as "cidra" since the season 4 episode Bats!. * Stupid is usually replaced with tonto (fool/silly). Season 2 * Episode 15 - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 # Cider is censored in this episode due to it typically being an alcoholic beverage. It was replaced with jugo de manzana apple juice. Season 4 * Episode 16 - It Ain't Easy Being Breezies # The word stupid was cut. Season 6 * Episode 5 - Gauntlet of Fire # The scene where Garble says That's his daughter, Princess Ember. I wouldn't even look at her if I were you, unless you want Torch to eat you! was cut. Season 7 * Episode 4 - Rock Solid Friendship # The scene where Pinkie Pie says They're totally gonna be best friends and then Maud will choose Ponyville, and we'll get to wear BSFF slippers! was cut. * Episode 13 - The Perfect Pear # The scene where Applejack says Are you saying our mother was a. Pear? was cut because Pear is said as a last name with its English pronunciation, and it sounds like perra without a in Spanish, which is used to refer to a female dog but also a very offensive word. Asian Censorship Indonesia General *In the Indonesian dub, any reference to cider is changed to either apple syrup or apple extract. Japan The show as a whole no longer airs here after only two seasons. Middle East All edits refer to Cartoon Network MENA's broadcast of the show. Season 1 * Episode 18 - Show Stoppers # The brief scene of the piglet that licked down Sweetie's dirty back was cut. * Episode 20 - Green Isn't Your Color # The whole scene of a needle-prickled Spike admiring Rarity through his confession to Twilight and Pinkie, and making them promise secrecy towards when Twilight warned Spike that Rarity might find out his feelings was removed. The scene looked like as if Spike was stating his lack of pain from said needles, and then cut straight to Photo Finish appearing at Rarity's door. # The scene when Twilight accidently out-loud revealed Spike's feelings for Rarity, and towards Pinkie's comical appearance and stating her dissapointment in Twilight, was also removed. # Despite the latter cut, the scene where Spike states his dissapointment in Twilight due to breaking her promise was kept, making the ending inconsistent with the rest of the episode. * Episode 25 - Party of One # The scene with Spike and Rarity together was removed. It was edited to look like Pinkie went from Applejack, and cut to pop up beside Rarity just before inviting her to the after-party party. Season 2 * Episode 15 - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 # Any reference to cider was changed to apple juice. South Korea Following the enactment of the Law For Punishing Anti-National Deeds in 1945 were more laws restricting the broadcast and distribution of records, videos, CD's, and games from outside Korea that passed over the decades. While the intent of the laws was primarily aimed at Japanese media, one of them also appeared to affect the entire My Little Pony franchise, and as a result, Koreans had no legal access to My Little Pony at all. This included all of the first three generations of the franchise; if anything MLP-related appeared in Korea, it was most likely either a bootleg, rip-off or an illegal copy. Eventually, when My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gained popularity worldwide, the franchise's ban was lifted, allowing for the release of the show into South Korea. It first appeared on satellite and cable television on April 30, 2014, originally airing on Tooniverse, then later moved to Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Turkey General * The episodes Bridle Gossip, Feeling Pinkie Keen, The Show Stoppers, and Hearts and Hooves Day are not broadcast. European Censorship Italy Season 2 * Episode 15 - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 # Likely due to the translators translating cider directly, this episode has not been broadcast. However, this episode is available on DVD, and the Italian version of The Flim Flam Cider Song is available on Habsro Studios Shorts' YouTube channel. Season 4 * Episode 7 - Bats! # The following lines and scenes were cut for the translators once again translating cider directly. :Rainbow Dash: What about the cider? There was still cider, right? :Applejack: Not. A. Drop. :Rainbow Dash: No cider?! No cider?! :Rainbow Dash: Think of the cider! Won't somepony please think of the cider?! :Rainbow Dash: First round of cider's on me! :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Rainbow Dash: We'll be drinking cider all winter long! :Applejack: I wanna thank you for your help. :Rainbow Dash: Does that mean what I think it means? :Applejack: Yup! More cider too. Poland General * In the Polish dub, cider has been translated literaly only in Simple Ways, Castle Sweet Castle, and Tanks for the Memories. Other than that, it is usually replaced with less controversial terms such as apple juice, kompot, or even tea Appleoosa's Most Wanted. Sweden General * In the Swedish dub, cider is translated to must (freshly pressed fruit juice) in all cases. United Kingdom General * In Where the Apple Lies, any instances of the word cider are muted. Season 2 * Episode 15 - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 # This episode has not been broadcast as cider in the UK is an alcoholic drink (the equivalent to hard cider in the US). See also * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: The Movie References Category:Cartoons Category:2010's Category:DHX Media shows Category:Hasbro shows Category:Turkey censorship Category:Saudi Arabia censorship Category:Cartoon Network MENA Category:Indonesia censorship Category:Canadian censorship Category:Japanese censorship Category:Middle East censorship Category:Latin America censorship Category:Italy censorship Category:Swedish censorship Category:UK censorship Category:Poland censorship Category:South Korean censorship Category:Mexico censorship Category:Brazil censorship